User blog:DaD0geOv3rL0rd/Jet's Adventure pt. 5.1
(You may want to read the other parts so you know what's going on) (Yeah, sorry Jwle for ruining your story this early) Daniel: Well here we are, Skyline City Jet: Wait, i see those people again Daniel: Wait, i see them heading towards the the Mega Mines Jet: They must be trying to seek Mega Evolution then Daniel: Must explain why it seems like they have total control of the city right now Jet: Well maybe if we can startle what they're doing here in the mines, maybe we can figure out what in the right world they are Daniel: Good idea, lets head to the mines (At the mines) Daniel: Alright lets head... ???: What are you kids doing here, the mines are off-limits Jet: We're here for a reason, to stop you ???: Oh so who's this, some more kids? ???: You should get away from these mines now ???: More kids, the last couple that tried getting in we stopped, who says the same won't happen to you Daniel: Another one, that's 5 total, i'll handle these people, you head into the mines Jet: Alright, stay safe (Later down in the mines) ???: A mega stone, Scientist, observe which one this is ???: Alright... It seems as if this is a Beedrillite ???: Well it's our lucky day, we found a Key-Stone and a Mega Stone Jet: Stop right there... ???: So who's this, a mear child, go take care of him Scientist ???: Yes sir... GO MAGNEMITE! Jet: I should of caught a Geodude along the way... ???: You know what, extract that Mega stone, i can't get it out, i'll take care of this child Jet: Oh thank god it isn't that scientist ???: You shall fall in the wrath of oblivion Jet: Huh? ???: Oh whatever, if you get in the way of Team Oblivion, you'll pay for it Jet: Team Oblivion? Is that what i saw at the end of the forest? ???: You what? Jet: Oh whatever, i don't care ???: Well then, it's time... ???: Sir, i'd rather take this child on before you T.O Admin: Then do it grunt T.O Grunt: Thank you sir (Team Oblivion Grunt would like to battle) T.O Grunt: GO HORSEA! Jet: GO ABRA! COME BACK! T.O Grunt: Switch training i see... Jet: GO TOTODILE T.O Grunt: You shall end here, HORSEA, USE TACKLE! Jet: Oh my lord... TOTODILE, USE TACKLE TOO! (Horsea Fainted) T.O Grunt: But how... Impossible T.O Admin: Worthless I... (Totodile is evolving) Jet: What in the world... It's evolving? (Totodile evolved into Croconaw) Jet: Heh... Some more firepower... (What, Abra is evolving too?) Jet: Double evolution? (Abra evolved into Kadabra) Jet: Well, this is where it ends for you T.O Admin: THEN BRING IT ON, HYAAAAA!!!!!!! What do you think is gonna happen to Daniel? Same fate as Jake, except not joining Team Oblivion Not get captured Have something else bad happen to him Does Team Oblivion actually sound great? Totally Great Obviously No Ehhh... I mean, a great first encounter Category:Blog posts